Amor entre libros
by Micah29
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, es un estudiante conflictivo, pero muy inteligente de una preparatoria en un país lejano. Sasuke, su profesor sustituto, llega para poner toda su vida al revés...
1. Introducción

Personajes:

Sasuke: Profesor de bachillerato

Naruto: Estudiante

Diversos estudiantes y personajes que participan en la obra.

Introducción.

Naruto Uzumaki, es un estudiante conflictivo, pero muy inteligente de una preparatoria en un país lejano. Es rubio, musculoso, de ojos azules y tiernos, siempre lleva una sonrisa en los labios y está dispuesto a ayudar al que lo necesite. Sus notas no son muy buenas y se ha dedicado a meterse en problemas desde la muerte de sus padres. Era muy solitario, reservado y silencioso. Pero desde la tragedia, y, con el fin de llenar ciertos vacíos dejados por la misma, se ha dedicado a ser ruidoso, cansón y a escapar de clases. Sus intentos por llamar la atención le han dado como resultado innumerables castigos, y horas de estudio obligado con uno de los docentes del colegio que todavía le tiene algo de paciencia, el maestro Iruka. Sin embargo, Iruka y el maestro de Deportes: Kakashi Hatake se unirán en matrimonio después de dos años de relación. Pero esa es otra historia que en otra oportunidad les contaré.

Naruto, con ayuda de Iruka y de sus amigos de colegio, ha logrado llegar hasta el penúltimo año. Toda su vida de un vuelco cuando conoce al que será el sustituto de Iruka durante todo el año final que le queda en el colegio. Iruka y Kakashi empezarán el año uniéndose en matrimonio, dejando al rubio en manos de un curioso pelinegro que le enseñará muchas más cosas que solo literatura.


	2. Chapter 1: La semana final

**Capítulo 1**

 **La semana final**

A pesar de que este era el penúltimo año de escuela y todavía le quedaba un año más de estudio, cosa que no le gustaba mucho,el día iniciaba bien para Naruto. El dolor de cabeza que lo había estado molestando la noche anterior, se encontraba ya en los recuerdos. Sin embargo algo en el ambiente lo tenía inquieto, pensativo. Sabía que esta era la última semana de clases antes de que se acabara el año y sería por fin estudiante de último año de preparatoria, entonces le atribuyó el malestar a eso. A pensar en que estaba realmente a un año de graduarse.

Se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme del colegio para salir, sin desayunar pues ya iba tarde. Pero en su pecho llevaba una extraña sensación. Parecía, sentía que todo en su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, y aún así, las cosas a su alrededor se encontraban exactamente igual que cualquier otro lunes. Las caras de sus vecinos sonreían con lástima al verlo pasar, los colores de la mañana siendo los mismos de cada mañana, el olor de la cafetería de la esquina que indicaba que el pan ya estaba hecho y listo para ser vendido, el ruido que sus zapatos hacían al caminar, el viento frío en su rostro pálido; todo estaba igual. todo menos él, que no atinaba a ubicar cuál era el cambio.

Su camino al colegio había sido siempre el mismo: salir de casa, bajar las escaleras, saludar al vecina de abajo que en ocasiones le ayudaba con la cena y el aseo de su hogar, llegar a la calle, caminar dos cuadras, doblar la esquina a la izquierda y timbrar. Esperar que su mejor amigo Shikamaru Nara abriera la puerta somnoliento como siempre, ir juntos a por Chôji Akimichi, quien vivía unas calles más abajo y cuya familia había sido amigo de la familia Nara y la familia Uzumaki desde siempre, y andar juntos los tres hasta llegar a la escuela.

Subir los tres pisos que le correspondian este año, era divertido. Le gustaba molestar a las chicas subiendo, en especial a Sakura Haruno, por quien sentía un cariño real y ni hablar de hacer sonrojar a Hinata Hyûga sólo con saludarla, era algo que añoraba cada mañana. Las chicas tenían clase de hogar en las mañanas y los chicos clase de carpinteria. Era la única división que tenían en el horario, pues de resto todas las demás clases eran las mismas, su colegio era muy organizado con esas cosas, pero a Naruto le parecía ridículo. Chôji cocinaba muchísimo mejor que Sakura y ella tenía más fuerza que algunos de los chicos de la clase de carpintería y le quedaban mejor los anaqueles y las casas de pájaro que tenían que hacer. Era totalmente ridículo.

Subir al tercer piso luego de saludar a las chicas, colocarse las gafas de protección, jugar un poco con sus compañeros hasta que llegara el profesor Jiraiya, hacer lo que les indicaba con cuidado de no lastimarse y de no lastimar a otros, terminar cubierto de aserrín, cambiarse para la clase de deportes con el profesor Kakashi Hatake, sudar, correr, divertirse reír. Todo con la misma normalidad de siempre. Y sin embargo todo era tan diferente. Era como la mañana del accidente, pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza como para el mismo. No, nunca, ningún día de su vida sería como la mañana en la que supo que sus padres habían muerto. Lo había perdido todo ese día, nunca podría volver a sentirse tan vacío, tan sólo, tan roto.

La clase de español comenzó como comenzaba siempre, con el profesor Iruka Umino solicitando silencio con sus grandes y suaves manos extendidas hacia adelante, dejando ver sus palmas. Sonriendo. Naruto, al verlo, lo comprendió. Esa inquietud que sentía en su pecho desde hace varios días, era real. Lo supo al ver el anillo en el dedo de su profesor de literatura. Se casaría, se iría y él nuevamente quedaría sólo. A la deriva.

Al parecer Sakura fue la segunda en notarlo, pues fue ella quien, con su voz, hizo callar a los demás estudiantes:

-¿Ammm…. profesor Iruka…. y ese anillo en su mano derecha?- dijo hablando con voz firme por encima de todos los demás.

\- Sí, es cierto, Sakura - dijo el joven profesor, arreglando un poco su ropa con las manos en un gesto nervioso, mientras lo demás tomaban sus asientos - El profesor Kakashi me pidió anoche que fuera su esposo, y acepté. Estaré ausente unas semanas.

Al decir esto, Iruka notó como la cara de uno de sus estudiantes no estaba feliz y sonriente como el rostro de los demás. Naruto, se encontraba aún de pie, mirándolo fijamente. Iruka sabía lo que significaba ese gesto en la cara del rubio. Desolación.

Naruto salió del salón corriendo, sin decir más, sin dar explicaciones y dando un portazo al salir. Afuera llovía, pero eso no le importó, salió sin ninguna otra protección que la camisa blanca que era parte de su uniforme. No tardó en estar completamente mojado. Se recargó contra la reja del patio donde tomaban el recreo y hacían su clase de deportes. Pensó en saltarla, en salir corriendo, en no volver jamás. No lo hizo, sabía que nada ganaba, además su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ajeno. Lleno de dolor.

Iruka sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba. Él lo conocía muy bien, después del accidente todo había cambiado, no sólo para Naruto, pero para él también. Mientras iba en busca de su estudiante, recordaba aquella madrugada. Era una noche oscura y fría, el agua caía sin dar tregua afuera de su ventana y el teléfono, que apenas se oía, no dejaba de sonar. Levantó la bocina, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el reloj que tenía en una de las paredes de su sala de estar. Las dos de la mañana, ninguna llamada buena llega a esa hora.

\- Buenas noches - Dijo una voz ronca y seca al otro lado - ¿Iruka Umino? - La voz hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta del joven que recién se despertaba.

\- Si, con él habla - Contestó casi automáticamente . ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué llama a estas horas? - De nuevo la pausa necesaria para dar a entender al otro que es su turno de hablar se hizo. Esta vez por parte de Iruka.

\- Mi nombre es Kotetsu Hagane, soy oficial de la policía de Konoha, lo llamo porque - de nuevo la pausa, pero esta vez metálica, pesada, triste - Lo llamo - repitió la voz - por que su padre, Ikkaku Umino era colega del afamado Minato Namikaze. - Se hizo de nuevo el silencio

\- Mi padre falleció hace un año, no entiendo esta llamada ¿Esto es una especie de broma? - Dijo un ya más despierto Iruka.

\- Para nada - continuó el policía - No es una broma, permítame explicarle. El doctor Namikaze y su esposa acaban de fallecer en un accidente de laboratorio. No hay sobrevivientes. Pero teníamos entendido que tenían un hijo, un niño pequeño. Me encuentro en casa del doctor ahora, y él pequeño fue quien sugirió que lo llamáramos a usted, Señor.

Iruka lo comprendió todo en ese momento. Sus familias habían sido increíblemente cercanas y conocía Naruto desde que era un bebé. Ahora, tendría que acompañarlo en la noche más difícil de su vida. Hacía un año, su padre y su madre habían muerto de la misma manera, en el mismo laboratorio, haciendo el mismo experimento. Ahora le había tocado el turno al pequeño Naruto. Una pérdida de este tipo es imposible de olvidar.

Los arreglos estaban ya hechos. Iruka llegó esa noche a la casa Namikaze y se encontró con un hermoso niño rubio, de seis años, con los ojos azules y una sonrisa que le recordaba a la de Kushina. El joven estudiante leyó el testamento que habían dejado en manos del abogado en donde se acordaba que cambiarían el apellido del pequeño para no generarle ninguna carga emocional adicional. También se estipulaba que mientras Naruto quisiera, Iruka viviría con él, acuerdo que se mantenía hasta ahora. hablaron con la vecina del piso de abajo, quien amaba a la familia Namikaze como a sus propios hijos, hijos que ella no pudo concebir nunca, y ella muy amablemente aceptó ayudar con la cocina, y demás situaciones hogareñas, después de todo Iruka se encontraba en sus últimos años de universidad y no podría dedicarse por completo al hogar.

Ahora casi diez años después Iruka debía decirle a un adolescente Naruto de diesiseis años que se casaría. Sabía que eso sería un problema, veía al rubio como a un hermano menor, pero sabía que podría ser complicado en ocasiones. Cuando llegó a su lado, bajo la lluvia, este le dio la espalda.

\- Por favor, Naruto - Dijo casi en un susurro - No me voy a ir. No supe cómo decirte todo lo que estaba pasando entre Kakashi y yo, no sabía que las cosas se pondrían tan serias de repente, pero él sabe que no estoy solo. Que te tengo a tí y que te amo como un hermano - una pausa - como a un hijo.

\- No me mientas - Dijo Naruto con la voz quebrada de llorar - No me mientas nunca más. Dijiste ese día que estaríamos para siempre juntos, que entendías mi dolor, y ahora me abandonarás como mis padres lo hicieron. - Esas últimas palabras quemaron la boca de Naruto, él sabía que era diferente y de verdad quería sentirse feliz por Iruka, pero no quería perderlo.

\- Naruto - empezó iruka con una voz dolorosa - Nada en la vida me importa más que tu felicidad, le diré a Kakashi que lo nuestro puede esperar, no sé, tal vez cuando vayas a la universidad. Cuando puedas estar solo.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Naruto - Lo siento. Soy un idiota, Estoy feliz, espero que sean muy felices. Jamás me interpondría. Es sólo que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. Eso es todo. Entiendo que quieras irte ahora, El apartamento es muy pequeño para los tres. - Dijo Naruto con el alma hecha pedazos.

\- En eso tienes razón - Contestó Iruka con una sonrisa - Es por eso que Kakashi compró una casa cerca de acá, lo suficientemente grande para los tres. La verdad, nunca pensé en irme, ni siquiera de luna de miel, pero creo que me permitirás al menos eso ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió honestamente mientras las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro. Nunca se habría imaginado que su cuidador, su profesor, su hermano, el padre que no le dio la naturaleza pero sí el destino, haría tales cosas por verlo feliz, por su bienestar. ¿Y él que había estado pensando? Su accionar había sido egoísta y lo sabía ahora, pero no sabía cómo disculparse. no lo tenía por costumbre. Así que solamente atinó a preguntar por la clase que Iruka dictaba en el colegio.

\- Vendrá un sustituto, es recién graduado de la universidad, no te lleva sino 4 años, por favor, por favor se bueno con él. - Dijo Iruka casi en forma de súplica, conociendo al pequeño, sabría que sería algo complicado. - Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, la lluvia ha invadido toda nuestra ropa.

\- Espero que el sustituto no hable como tú… o será difícil hacerle caso - Naruto bromeó y se dejó abrazar de su profesor, feliz de entender la situación y de poder seguir siendo parte de su vida.


End file.
